


Dreams

by Hydropistol120



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Ardyn Izunia Redemption, Astral Bashing, Bahamut Bashing (Final Fantasy XV), Carbuncle becomes the one true god, Carbuncle is Kyubey, Coping, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Madoka Magica Themes, Main cast live/They might not die, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, RoyalBestFriend!Prompto, Time Travel, Trauma, Uncle Ardyn Izunia, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Worldbuilding, Yes that's an actual title, you'll see what it does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydropistol120/pseuds/Hydropistol120
Summary: Noctis laments over killing the physical body of Ardyn. Carbuncle consoles him and offers him a deal. Noctis then wakes up just like every other day as a 17 year old... well a 17 year old whose fuddy-duddy uncle pounces on him to wake him up.What did Carbuncle do to the world? Why was Ardyn alive and living with him in the Citadel. His father looks better, but there are also more and stronger daemons.Come join Noctis and his retainers as they try to figure out just what is happening in this new branch of time.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. A Wish, a Hope, a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that popped in my head and has been in my head for a while. It was kinda impeding my actual work and school work, so i decided to write it down.

Noctis cried over the dead body of Ardyn. Tears ran down the curves of his face, and fell on the other man’s. He had learned the truth, but he still followed through because there was no other way. How Ardyn was the original Founder King, but he was denied by the crystal and betrayed by his brother. “Why does this have to happen? This doesn’t feel right.” Noctis cried.

‘Damn gods, i hate them.’ he thought to himself. ‘Sacrificing others when they’re not willing to sacrifice themselves.’ Noctis had been crying so hard and long, his throat became parched. Every once in a while letting out a cough.

“I- I wish…” The King was stopped short as he heard a familiar shimmer and chirp. Sounds he had heard all too familiar as a child. It was Carbuncle, his guardian and friend since he was very small. The fox-like creature ran into the King’s lap, and nuzzled him in an attempt to make him feel better.

He gave a weak laugh, sniffled, and wiped the tears from his eyes with a free hand. “H-hey little guy, what are you doin here?” Noctis asked as he pet his childhood friend passionately. This was just what he needed… right before he had to- But Noctis didn’t think about that, his guardian came to make him feel better, so he got to petting.

After a few minutes of nuzzling, hugging, and kisses, Carbuncle finally spoke up. _ “I came here to save you Noct, my friend.”  _ Noctis managed to somehow understand the Astral, despite his phone long since being destroyed.  _ “I can save the world, Ardyn, your friends.” _ he proposed, rather cryptically.

He couldn’t believe it, he denied it. Noctis shook his head, Carbuncle’s words getting jumbled in his mind, he couldn’t understand it. “Wait, wait, stop. S- save me? And Ardyn? You can’t do that.” Noctis gave a sad, misunderstanding laugh. “This is ordained, destiny, fate. This was orchestrated to happen long before I was even born.”

Sad, but true. He and Ardyn were destined to kill each other. Then Noctis would sacrifice his own life to completely purge Ardyn. There was no escaping that fate, it was the only way to purge their star. It was a hard job, nobody  **wants** to die, but Noctis had to to save those he loved.

A set of half chirps could be heard in Noctis's mind, bringing the young king out of his deeper thoughts, Noctis supposed this was Carbuncle’s form of a laugh or giggle. Carbuncle pushed out of the king’s grasp right when the Astral’s ears were petted down. He now was looking softly in his king’s eyes.  _ “Oh Noct, I’m the God, the Astral of Dreams. If you wish hard enough you can overcome any fate.” _

That played over in his mind so many times he lost count, ‘Any fate?’ Oh, how carbuncle sang sweet nothings to him. What was considered a lesser god, a god of dreams, could circumvent what the Draconian, the God of War ordained. “Any fate?” Noctis asked. He was in a mixture of disbelief and shock.

_ “Any fate.” _ Carbuncle affirmed, somehow managing to smile to the King.  _ “All you have to do… is make a contract with me.” _ The fox astral continued to smile. His ears perked up, and there was a sort of calmness and comfort in his eyes

“A contract?” Noctis asked, taken aback. “What for?”

_ “Just a formality.”  _ Carbuncle ensured, nodding it’s head.  _ “Just so I know exactly what you want.” _

_ “Now Noct. Bow you head, close your eyes, clasp your hands over your heart. And tell me your deepest wish, your deepest dream, your one true desire.” _ Carbuncle instructed eerily.

But Noctis blindly trusted and followed his friend, the one that was there for him in his youth, the one that gave him peaceful dreams. And now, the one that was going to save everybody.

“Carbuncle… I wish… s@!Gyt!%&jKOpw!” What Noctis asked, what he wished for was inaudible, indistinguishable. But while the King’s eyes were closed, something happened with his childhood friend. His coat quickly flashed black, and his horn blue; and his mouth…. His mouth revealed a set of sharp teeth, stretched and poked into a sharp, demented smile.

And then… the Dream God, the King of Kings, and the entire world was enveloped in a blinding light. 


	2. New Day, New Noct

Noctis tossed and turned in his sleep. He nuzzled into something fluffy… Carbuncle had entered his room again. The young Prince didn’t mind, he liked his pillows squishy and fluffy; he just hated when he turned over onto a certain horn.

As Noctis nuzzled closer to the sleeping Carbuncle, the creaking of a door could be heard. Noctis knew, or could at least likely assume who it was, the young Prince just didn’t care, he was too enthralled by sleeping. “U-uncle, no-no. Not this morning. Just lemme sleep.” the young prince moaned as he hugged Carbuncle and pulled up his covers.

But his begging was either unheard or uncared for as the thud of running steps were heard. “Oh no, not again.” Noctis cried as he pulled the covers over his head. There was a brief moment of silence, then Noctis felt a weight slam into his stomach that knocked the air out of his lungs. With the sudden noise Carbuncle ran away -traitor, and the young Prince removed the covers from atop his face to glare up at the person who disturbed his sleep.

It was his uncle Ardyn who was straddling him, relaxed fists resting on his chest, and wearing a loving and playful gaze. Ardyn wore a tan shirt and black pajama pants, his magenta locks were also more messy than usual, that’s how Noctis knew Ardyn had just woken up as well. Every morning Noctis decided to sleep in while he stayed at the citadel, which was every morning, his uncle thought it was funny to pounce on him in order to wake him up.

“Uncle, why do you do this?” Noctis sighed as he placed his hands on his uncle's hips. Noctis had learned very quick that Ardyn didn’t have much stamina when came to sitting on him. One time, he and Ardyn accidentally headbutt each other when his Uncle lost his balance. Other times Ardyn would roll off the bed and hurt himself, some of those times he’d take Noctis with him.

“Dear boy, I love you so much. The very first thing I must do int the morning _has_ to be seeing your face.” Ardyn looked down at his nephew with ever a cheeky smile.

“Uh-huh.” Noctis glared, lips pressed thin in a frown. “Why don’t you wake up my dad like this?” he questioned.

“I have an other morning tradition with waking dear Regis. I can’t tackle him like you, i’d hurt his knee.” Ardyn playfully whined. “I like to scoop Regis up and twirl him around, he always looks so cute when he’s flustered.” He relished in his nostalgia, earning a groan from Noctis.

Noctis groaned. “Alright Uncle, you woke me up, I guess i’ll get up and be productive.” Noctis sat up and gripped his uncles hips tighter. He then went to slide the other man off of him. “It’s… 8am! Uncle, waking me up this early is a crime. Ok, I know Gladio and Ignis are here, I’ll give Prompto a call and tell him that i'm coming to pick him up.” Noctis got off the bed and took off his shirt and pants.

Ardyn was now lying on his nephew’s bed, watching him talk and dress. At some point Carbuncle hopped back on the bed as well, going back to sleep. “Going to that Arcade of the games? You usually don’t invite Mr. Scientia or Mr. Amicitia to that… demon box palace.” Ardyn stated. “They’re what you call... _ sticks in the mud. _ ” He teased.

Noctis gave a small chuckle as he slipped on his usual black shirt and pants. Uncle Ardyn was an old soul, Noctis loved it when he called TVs demon boxes or phones and computers, Portals. “ _ Noooo…. _ I’m not going to the Arcade today. I guess you woke me up on the right side of the bed, Uncle Ardyn. I’m taking my role as Prince seriously today.”

“Oh? And what pray tell dear Noct, why is it now that you want to be more proactive?” Ardyn asked.

“You woke me up, might as well.” Noctis smiled as he laced up his shoes and walked out the door. Things were going to be different!

Ignis jolted, fumbling with the newspaper he read as he heard a door slam. He saw Noctis come out of his room in the Citadel with a large smile on his face. The advisor flinched as his Prince’s head immediately turned to face him.

“Iggy! Get your planner and bring a car up to the Citadel, we have a busy day ahead of us.” he told his advisor. A red blush grew over Ignis’s face, Noctis was finally taking his job seriously. The Advisor’s heart fluttered. “R-right away your Highness!” Ignis stammered and stood at attention before walking off to do what Noctis had asked.

Ignis rounded the corner out of Noctis’s view, his back pressed firm against the wall. His breath hitched as he reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a small red book, and held it close to his heart. “I never thought he’d say those words to me, thank Six, now I get to use this thing.” He looked at the mini planner before walking off.

As Noctis walked down the hall, he noticed Gladiolus was guarding the elevator with some other Crownsguard member, a standby post until Noctis was awake. He usually sneaked past Gladio to get away, but new day, new Noct. 

As Noctis pressed the elevator button, Gladio gave a nod to the other Crownsguard, a nonverbal cue that he was leaving and to find someone to take his post. As the elevator doors opened, and the crown prince entered, his sworn shield entered silently behind him.

“Did you sleep well Princess? You usually avoid me, then I have to track you down.” Gladio joked, nudging Noctis’s shoulder with his own. Noctis gave a soft smile.

“Let’s just say, for some reason I feel like I have a new lease on life.” He smiled. Noctis just felt better, he couldn’t explain it. That day in particular, when Carbuncle nuzzled against him, and Ardyn hopped on him for the hundredth time, things felt right, they felt better.

They had been riding the elevator for the past few minutes in silence when his shield spoke up. “That’s new.” Gladio pointed out, bringing Noctis out of his thoughts.

“What?” He asked.

“That smile yer sportin, it’s different, I like it. I don’t know what’s causin it, but keep doing what yer doin Noct.” Gladio smiled.

Noctis blushed a little as he felt the corners of his face. His smile was different, warmer. His smile was more genuine and nice.

Just as Noctis and Gladiolus exited the Citadel and walked down the step, a black Camaro rolled into the courtyard, driven by Ignis.

The Prince and shield entered the car, and Ignis started driving off. “So why is his royal highness finally taking his duties seriously?” Gladio was the first one to break the ice.

“I can’t explain it, I just woke up feeling better.” The Prince replied. “My Uncle pounced on me like usual, and Carbuncle decided to sleep with me… I think i finally caught up on my sleep.”

“Let’s just hope this feeling lasts longer than just one day.” The advisor joked with a bit of a smile. “I like seeing you enthused and active for once.”

“Maybe ask your uncle and your fox to show up more often.” Gladio added, But Noct just waved the guy off.

“Now, down to business. I just texted Prompto, Ignis, let’s pick him up.” Noctis stated.

“Ignis, I want you to keep track of all of the meetings today, what’s happening when, and council meetings that you think I would care about most. I also want flashcards when I head into these meetings. Gladio, as my shield I want you to assess both the guard and glaive- Iggy, give me a brief refresher of how the guard and glaive are set up.” Noctis stated.

The advisor cleared his throat. “A promising guard or glaive is brought before a grey Carbuncle to declare their dreams to the creature as well as swear their life to the crown. They are then blessed with magic as well as a soul gem, a conduit for that magic. Kingsglaive and Crownsguard are then tasked with slaying Deamons as well as watching over the royal family and the Crown city of Insomnia.” He informed. “Those bearing soul gems cleanse the world of the scourge, but as they continue to use magic, their soul gems become corrupted. If they become completely dark, they lose their ability to use magic and lose their power. But the mist from the death of a daemon can reverse this process, daemons also drop small items called Grief Seeds that can be used later to purify soul gems.”

Noctis placed a finger to his mouth in thought, a bad habit he picked up whenever he was in thought. “Well then, Gladio, I want you to look into Grief Seed distribution, ensure that each Guard and Glaive is getting an adequate supply.” His shield simply nodded in affirmation.

The Camaro pulled in front of a small suburban house; single story, white, with a nice flower bed, sunflowers and chocobo ornaments. A familiar blond hair blue eyed freckled boy skipped up to the car, He opened the passenger door next to Ignis and plopped in, taking off his backpack and putting it in the floor. “You sounded serious over the phone Noct, why’d you need me?”

“Prompto, it’s time I finally use you. Your services as the Royal Best Friend are required, I’m also working on your knighting ceremony.” Noctis stated.

Ignis lifted his glasses, and Gladiolus pressed his mouth into a thin line. They had nothing against the bubbly blond, quite the opposite, but was Noctis serious about making Prompto one of them? Prompto Argentum, 3rd retainer to the Prince? “If I might ask, What can a “Royal Best Friend” do that neither I nor Gladiolus can?” Ignis asked.

Noctis fidgeted at that question. He knew, but he also assumed that his friends knew. “Well… ya know. You two were born, raised, bred, to attend to me. Gladio’s an Amacitia, They’re… behemoth men. And Ignis, Scientia’s are a family of servants and retainers.” Noctis gulped. He understood how what he said could be interpreted as mean. He wasn’t lying, but he tried to break it to them in a soft way.

“Over time, we did become friends. But Prompto is someone that I chose. Prompto is someone that I know has my back.” The Prince softened. “Gladio, you protect me, keep me safe. Ignis, you make sure I make informed decisions. Prompto, he consoles me, keeps me grounded and in touch with common people.”

“He’s just as important as you guys. So I intend to Knight him and give him a formal title just like you two have.” Noctis stated defiantly, now sounding like a true king. 

Prompto gulped, his friend had that much respect and faith in him, he couldn’t let Noct down. Though the young Prince couldn’t see, Ignis gave a soft, knowing smiling. Gladio just stretched out his arms, inhaled deeply, then exhaled sharply. “Noct, you really have changed, seemingly overnight. I’m just glad the kid ‘ll stop sitting on his ass while me and Iggy work.”

The young Prince’s eyes widened. “What? You guys are ok with this?” he asked.

“You spend a lot of time with young Prompto, we assumed you’d give him some job… we’re just glad you gave him something with actual purpose.” Ignis smiled mischievously.

Prompto, who was hyperventilating from the awkward situation he was the center of, quickly calmed and shot up. “Actual purpose? Iggy, that’s mean. You know Noct would find something meaningful for me to do, to keep me around.”

They were testing his metal, in fact, they knew he’d do something like this. Noctis let out a sigh as the stress of what had just happened exited his body. He could breathe easy now, knowing that his friends can at least start to see each other equally. One day, he was going to become king, and he needed those that were going to help him to get along, not have any tension between them.

He then saw the familiar gold locks of a chocobo butt turn to face him. “Royal best friend, huh?” Prompto dragged out cheekily. “I know I’m supposed to be there for you emotionally, but what else does my job description entail?” he asked.

“My social image.” Noctis smiled. “Events, social media. Your job is to work with Iggy and make sure we don’t forget about the people, while we're also paying attention to the war.”

“I just have to make you look good? Then I have my work cut out for me, It’s gonna be hard making a lazy bones look good.” The blond quipped. The blond received a chuckle from his friend.

They talked more about plans and scheduling, organization. The Four young men sounding more and more like their predecessors. But at some point Noctis got tired, his eyes slowly fluttered as sleep overcame him. And when Noctis sleeps he dreams.

Noctis stood in a dark room. He couldn’t make out anything except a throne and a couple steps. A light then shone on the throne, and Noctis was taken aback. His uncle lied sleeping on a throne, his legs neatly folded into the crystal like seat, his head lay on crossed arms draped over the arm of the throne. What was strange was that his uncle was wearing very heavy, very strange clothes. It was strange, because his Uncle usually wore dress shirts and trousers like he used to wear hundreds of years ago. He had a similar outfit to the one he was wearing in his dream, but that one was less… flamboyant and sporadic.

Next to the throne was a man in black robes. He had a hood and silver mask pulled over his face, a mask that only revealed his mouth and bottom half of his face. The cloaked man also wore his uncle’s patterned scarf, and held his fedora in his hands. The cloak man stood prim and proper, he stood at attention as if attending to his uncle. Noctis could then make out a gem necklace wrapped around the Cloaked man’s neck, it was black, and took the shape of a three pointed crown.

As Noctis tried to talk, smoke and bubbles came out of his mouth. The young prince strained as he was choking, or rather struggling to get words out. In response, the cloaked man held a single index finger up to his lips.” _ Shhhhhhhhh. _ ” The man then pointed down to the top of the steps.

Curious, Noctis looked down to see a black Carbuncle.  _ “Don’t worry, I’m handling things.” _ it eerily chirped.  _ “Now, wake up!”  _ It commanded.

Noctis jolted awake, surprised. Gladio’s arm hand been behind his head, but as the young prince bounced up, he felt his shield’s other arm hover over his stomach to keep him from hurting himself.

“Hey princess, what’s the matter?” Gladio asked.

“Huh, W-what? What’s goin on?” Noctis asked, still stirring from the throes of sleep.

“We just finished scheduling your upcoming meetings and events, then you fell asleep. Friday is Prompto’s knighting ceremony and inauguration into your court. Then Prompto was able to orchestrate a gaming competition for you to co-host…  _ er _ … King’s Knight i believe?” Ignis informed.

“Hey Noct, you alright? Is getting serious all of a sudden draining ya?” Prompto asked while Gladiolus looked at him in concern.

“No- no. I’m just feeling good today, I want to do more.” Noctis said, shrugging off his strange dream. He just felt like he had to fix things, do better. He felt like he had another chance in a way, despite this always being his life.

The young Prince then felt a grumble in his stomach, breaking him out of his thoughts. “All this growth and development is making me hungry.”

“We’re right across from the Crow’s Nest cafe, Iggy pull over.” Prompto smiled.

“We’re going to put on weight.” The advisor sighed as he pulled the car over.

“Not if we stick to training… Prompto’s combat training starts now.” Gladio smiled as he and the others began exiting the car. “I can stop beating up his highness, and start beating on Sunshine over here.”

“Big guy, that’s cruel. Noct, grab your shield.” Prompto playfully whined.

“Sorry Prom, we were all the new guy once… at least now we have enough people to tag team.” Noct sighed as they headed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I forgot if I said anything, but this starts off with Noctis being 17 years old. So... still hot, just not his hot 30 year old self.
> 
> Another thing, the next chapter is going to pick up with the Kingsglaive.


	3. Questions and Confusion

“Dammit!” Libertus yelled. The Glaive had been pacing around the lockerroom, his rage finally flared when he decided to punch one of the locker doors.

Crowe sat on a bench, legs crossed, filing her nails. Nyx was standing in front of a mirror in his locker, trimming his hair a little and fixing one of his braids. Both glaives weren’t too shocked or scared by their friend’s outburst, they just rolled their eyes at his antics.

“ _ Oh Libertus, whatever is the problem? _ ” Crowe asked sarcastically.

“Shit Crowe, I thought i had at least one more grief seed.” Libertus looked distressed. On the bench next to Crowe was a fairly murky looking green gem, it looked like it was in the shape of a small egg.

Crowe sighed. “Well I don’t have many left. And I’m a mage, I burn through magic fast.”

Libertus turned to his old friend he’s known for years, he clasped his hands together and beg. “Please Crowe, just this once can you lend me a grief seed. Next one I get I’ll give to you, swear.”

Crowe exhaled and uncrossed her legs. “Lib, I only have two left, and you know they can only be used three times before they have to be neutralized.” she sighed.

“Maybe if you stayed in battle long enough, you wouldn’t be having these issues.” she continued to sigh.

Just then Nyx placed one Grief Seed next to Crowe, and tapped another one to Libertus’s soul gem, the murky moss green becoming a bright Emerald color. Both Libertus and Crowe gaped, gasped.

“Nyx, are- are you sure?” Crowe asked as both she and Libertus each held th grief seed they had been given. Grief Seed were rather hard to come by. For starters, many of the creatures Nifleheim deployed were beasts, animals of the land, they rarely deployed deamons during the day because they don’t last long in the sun. Nifleheim deploys more deamons during their nightly attacks, and the collection of deamons attracts more deamons; but killing a deamon does not ensure a grief seed, and grief seeds were at times forgotten or overlooked in the dead of night. Insomnia also had a system in place for grief seed distribution: The king and his retinue got first priority, then the guard, then the glaives. Because the King, his retinue, and the Crownsguard was relegated to staying inside the wall, that left the glaive fighting and providing for everyone.

Nyx just smiled, “I’ll be fine. I barely use magic that much, warping and cloaking isn’t a lot. Also, I’m always fighting daemons.” He brushed off.

“But-”

“It’s fine, really.” Nyx cut off Libertus. “I got about five saved up, and I usually wait till my gem gets really dark.

Crowe conceded, “They don’t call you hero for nothin’, only Nyx Ulric can manage to save up that many grief seeds, and play with his magic.” She laughed.

“Speaking of playing with magic, do you think the Prince is going to be an enhancement type like his father and his grace?” Nyx asked. There were various types of magic user. There were regular fighters like Libertus, then mages like Crowe. Then there were defenders, most of which were of house Amacitia, ranged and rogue classes. Lastly there were supports; dedicated healers like the Fleurets were very rare, and Enhancers are some of the rarest. On top of the magic they receive from the crystals, the Caelums also chose to forge pacts and contracts with the grey Carbuncle. It is still unsure how their innate magic as well as their dreams correlate to the type of magic they use, but King Regis and his Grace, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, are the only ones that can permanently alter and enhance the soul gems of others.

“He hasn’t made his contract yet, and none of his retainers have either.” Libertus pointed out.

“I heard the king wants them to stay young, stay kids as long as long as they can before responsibility hits them.” Crowe added.

Nyx laughed. “That’s gonna be hard, cuz Gladio is already-” he was cut off by a gruff voice.

“Gladio is already what?” Speak of the devil, the young shield stood there, leaning up against the locker room door. It was rare to ever see the shield this early in the day, he usually spent his day guarding or chasing down the prince, then when the clock struck five, he was here training till eight.

“ _ Heeyyy _ … What’s the buckler doing here?” Crowe asked/greeted.

Gladio smiled. “His highness is finally taking his job seriously… that means I now have work to do other than keeping the princess safe.”

“That’s a lot of responsibility. Think you can handle it?” Crowe teased, head resting in her hands. 

“ _ I’m _ ready. Was born ready and raised ready. His Royal Laziness was too busy sleeping in till twelve.” Gladio smiled back as he walked in.

“What  _ does _ the young prince want you to do?” Nyx asked.

“Assess the glaive and guard. Also make sure they’re getting enough Grief seeds.” Gladio’s answer, his motives for coming instilled such a silence that a pin could drop. Libertus got a knot in his throat, Crowe bit her lips, and Nyx… he just froze for a second as he was putting away his own grief seeds.

The three glaives exchanged looks, each varying shades of worry, Libertus being the worst. Gladiolus just looked between them and pretended to not understand. “Everything okay?” He asked.

“Everything’s fine, great.” Libertus answered.

Nyx was the next to talk. The Ghaladian cleared his throat. “We’d love to talk more, but tonight is Ghaladian night. I said i’d take these two to some vendors in downtown Insomnia to get some grub.”

“Yeah.” Crowe affirmed and Libertus nodded. “We should chat some more later.”

The three glaives hurried out of the locker room, each carrying their stuff. They left Gladiolus to think, “Man, they’re weird…. And hiding something.”

XXX

Back with the Prince, Noctis walked down the halls of the citadel, Ignis and Prompto on either side. “For the balloon we obviously have to do black, but I think we should add your to match your hair. Speaking of black, has that Duscaean wool come in Ignis? I want new winter uniforms to be prepared, winter is approaching.” 

“Of course your highness.” Ignis supplied.

Prompto was typing away at his phone. “Noct, you're trending. The people loved it when those kittens couldn’t stop following you. A designer also wants to do a line of jeans with you, he’s well known for doing a clothing and handbag line with a pink haired woman from a distant nation.”

“Don’t remind me.” he giggled and blushed. “And yes, i’d love a collab. Tell him we can discuss over coffee...saturday at Fiercest’s Coffee.” How did the fierce even get a coffee shop named after himself, he’d ask Ardyn later.

Up ahead Noctis could see his father Regis walking with his own entourage: Clarus, Cor, a few dignitaries and council members, then Weskham was usually put on speaker. This was something entirely new Noctis was doing, would his father be proud? He asked himself a hundred questions as the smaller posse was about to collide with the bigger. Noctis had been growing more worried for his father’s health… and Ardyn was already doing much to ease the load off of his father. Noctis just wanted to bring some ease to his father, as well as take his role more seriously.

Ignis whispered something in his ear. Of course, proper etiquette, Ignis reminded him; he never really cared until now. The three young men stood along the wall and bowed, Noctis would say “His Majesty” and his father would either give a half bow of acknowledgement and proceed or stay to chat a bit. Noctis hadn’t expected the later.

King Regis looked at his son softly, lovingly, but there was something else in the king's eyes. Regis has pride, he was proud of his son. Regis would always be proud of his son, and he withheld his son from his royal duties so the boy could enjoy his childhood and freedom. But seeing his son in his own royal raiment, with his own entourage helping him…, Regis felt a weight off his chest.

"Your highness." Regis bowed his head. "Your perspective was much appreciated during our meeting on the educational system of Insomnia. We had no idea bullying and low income were such issues." Regis complimented. "I hope to see you in more meetings."

Regis smiled at his son. He then walked along, entourage in tow, to the next kingly duty. Noctis felt a knot in his throat and a warmth in his stomach, if anyone were to pay any closer attention, they'd see a blush run across the prince's face. It felt good, stimulating, knowing his father was proud of him. Noctis knew he had to keep doing what he was doing.

The young prince then heard the patter of bare feet on tile and linoleum. Ardyn brought a hand up to his mouth in a yawn as he walked down the hall, the eldest Caelum was still wearing his lounging clothes, he hadn't changed since last night. "Oh, dear nephew, I was just enjoying breakfast before I head out. The guard can’t enhance their own magic.” Ardyn sighed.

“I walked past dear Regis earlier, he’s usually course with me when I decide to walk around barefoot… i guess something’s changed in him.” Ardyn smiled slyly, knowing full well the cause. “You look and act more and more like your father every day… keep up the good work dear nephew.” he smiled.

XXX

The glaives stood at attention along the walls of the training hall, Drautos pacing past each one. Drautos stopped between Crowe and Libertus, punching the wall in between their faces; Crowe stood there at attention, while Libertus couldn’t help but flinch a little. “Why didn’t you tell me the shield was sent to investigate?” He berated.

Drautos then got close, up and into Nyx’s face. “What did you tell him?” He spat

Nyx looked straight ahead, poker faced, daring not to show any emotion. This was a normal thing, usual thing, questioning the glaives of what they know, shouting, ridiculing, sometimes they got hit. Nyx said, “Nothing.” as straight as possible. “We didn’t even get a chance, it was time for us to clock out as soon as he got there.”

Drautos smiled. “Good, they don’t need to know we’re rationing Grief seeds.” Drautos gave a smile. “Ulric. You, Altius, Ostium, Khara and Furia will accompany the king on his deamon hunt this month.”

“Lucky us.” Qrowe groaned under her breath.

“ _ I _ didn’t talk to Amacitia, why do I have to join them?” Tredd complained

Drautos gave a sly smile. “That's a hundred laps Altius, and a grief seed out of your quota.” He sharply stated. “And you Furia, you were caught pocketing a grief seed, that two out of your quota. Join Altius.”

Just as Qrowe was about to do her laps, alarms blared throughout the facility. “Deamons? Inside the wall? Even with the king’s barrier up?” There was a reasonable look of concern throughout the entire glaive. The Old wall was a method of protection against Niflheim and Deamons. It was rare… really rare for even a single Daemon to show up inside Insomnia. The last Deamon to ever breach the wall was a year ago; a glaive had gone missing, later presumed dead, a few guards and glaives were injured, and Drautos himself had to intervene.

Drautos steeled himself. “Glaives deploy. Scour the city for that Deamon, radio its location before you engage, and ensure the evacuation of the citizens.”

“Sir.” The glaives all saluted in affirmation before warping out of the training hall.

It took about half an hour of roof hopping, building scaling, and street searching to find the deamon… or rather deamons…. It was by the gate, that area of the city had been evacuated, Axis had found it first and radioed in. This Deamon looked like a hobgoblin, but taller and appeared to be wielding a sword. Usually what happens is that there’s a big deamon, a main deamon, then the deamons had created or subjugated imps and other lesser deamons into infantry units. The main deamon then birthed servants that would later become big deamons of their own.

Usually the glaive left one or two servants alive, shooed them away from the capital city to grow and become fully fledged deamons later to hunt. That wasn’t really the best option now given deamons were inside the city, they’d have to ensure they killed every last imp and servant, they’d likely have to create a hotline and patrol abandoned buildings and the subway system. That was a was of magic, you only get rewarded for killing Deamons, not imps or Servants. Nyx groaned as he and Libertus both finally made it, having jumped onto a building to get a better look.

Gods, they were everywhere. The Hobgoblin, Timothy they named him, squated over the prone body of some guard who had been tasked with gate duty. Timothy’s imps and Servants didn’t really attack, they just marched in circles around their master and the guard; which Nyx thought was weird. It appeared as though some sort of ceremony or vigil took place. Timothy looked up into the night sky and screeched, a blood curdling screech that reverberated throughout all who could hear. It was a screech of sorrow, confusion, pain.

Nyx wasn’t going to wait and see what this deamon was about to do. Much to Lidertus’s warning and dismay, the glaive pulled out one of his daggers, too a few steps and disappeared. His friend rolled his eyes. “You just have to be a hero.” he sighed. “Ulric is moving to engage the target, we need to cover him.” Libertus spoke into his earpiece. He recieved a collective “Roger” from the other glaives.

Nyx slowly faded into existence and slashed the Deamon in the ribs with one of his daggers, earning himself a pained screech from the beast. Timothy’s reeling only lasted for a couple seconds as it snapped its head back at Nyx. A few imps were about to pounce on Nyx from behind when a combination of thunder and lightning dispersed the lesser deamons mid jump. “You really need to watch your back, hero.” Crowe quipped. She and Tredd stood atop a building mid construction across the street; they and a few other glaives were providing magic support. Several imps were either frozen in ice or vaporized by lightning.

Timothy raised him arm and bat Nyx away while he was distracted. The glaive got hit strong enough to shatter the concrete wall he was hit into. He coughed up some blood and held one of his sides. “Damn, that hurt.” he groaned. 

What was strange however was that even though he got hit pretty hard, be it adrenaline or magic, the pain quickly subsided. Nyx didn’t think much of it as he gripped his daggers and disappeared.

It wasn’t usually like this. Nyx and the other glaives poking the deamon, and the mages firing off small spells. On the battlefield, it only took 2-3 glaives to take out a deamon like this; that’s the problem, they’re not on a battlefield. There at home. They have home field disadvantage. The glaives and guard have to watch out for any straggling civilians, and they have to keep collateral damage to a minimum.

“We’ve been at this guy for an hour… and his little guys aren’t helping.” Pelna gasped. “Damn imps, they’re everywhere… we gotta keep them here.” Crowe sighed. She shot a ball of fire over at a group of imps who decided to wander too far from their deamon.

“Looks like the calvary’s come in.” Libertus pointed out as he parried a couple more imps. Cor, Clarus, and Regis themselves had come to handle the deamon. Seemed only appropriate that the king would handle the threat to his kingdom, and he doesn’t go anywhere without his Shield or Marshal.

“Cor, Clarus and I will set him up, you land your finishing blow.” Regis simply stated. At th sound of those words, all of the glaives quickly cleared out, even Nyx, they only knew thy were in the way at that point.

As the swarm of imps came running for the three seasoned men, they were handled with ease, Regis simply raised his hand, and shards of ice skewered many of the imps; whatever Regis missed, Clarus easily picked off with his sword. Cor followed behind the two, before stopping to take a squatting position, the Marshal gripping the handle of his katana.

Timothy, enraged, thundered over to the two men that dared destroy his deamons. As the Hobgoblin raised both arms to crush the king and his shield, he was met with the parry of a cane and sword. Regis stabbed his cane into the ground, ice forming around the deamon’s feet. Clarus then pulled his shield out of the armiger, chains forming from the shield to further restrain the Deamon’s arms and head. The creature was subdued, trapped, ready. Cor ran over and unsheathed his sword, delivering a blow that bisected the deamon. It vaporized, and left behind a grief seed.

Just as core was about to retrieve his prize, someone let out a yell. “What the hell?!” The king, shield, Marshal, and a few others looked over in the direction.

Pelna sat there on the ground, cradling the supposed dead glaive that had been reported. “He’s cold… too cold. And there’s not a scratch on him.” Shock and confusion in the glaive’s voice.

Many glaives had decided to circle around Pelna, Libertus and Nyx were the closest to him. “W-wait a minute… Where’s his soul gem?” Libertus asked.

XXX

Noctis appeared in the dark throne room again. The hooded man, Noctis decided on calling him Nox, sauntered over to the sleeping dream version of his uncle. He cupped the other man’s cheek and gave a smile. Nox had gotten used to Noctis’s appearance, and even though they never really talked during their dream meetings, Nox became more open with his behavior.

Noctis didn’t have any problems with Nox. He was showing his uncle affection, so he couldn’t be that bad, right?

Usually Noctis would watch Nox pat or rub the double of his uncle, Nox would wipe the other man’s mouth, or shift him on the throne if he started to look uncomfortable. Noctis hadn’t seen black Carbuncle, at least until now.

The black fox hopped on Noctis’s shoulder and began circling around him. “If you want to make it official, you need to get your friends to forge a contract with me.” His voice just carried the image of a smile, even though the fox had none of the appropriate muscles.

“Make what official?” Noctis asked.

“Well… your guard of course.” Black Carbuncle said. “Gladiolus was already going to mak a contract… his father did it for King Regis, so he’d do it for you. And I see Ignis taking on a contract just to protect you and be of better use to you.” The fox assessed.

“Prompto… he doesn’t think he’s worthy. I see it in his dreams, he stresses over it, though he’d never tell you of your other retainers to your faces.” Black Carbuncle picked apart.

Noctis shook his head, Carbuncle had been pacing around his shoulder and Noctis had followed him. The fox decided to hop off the prince, but continued to circle him. “Carbuncle, that’s silly. Prompto knows he’s my best friend. And he knows I chose him because he has his own special purpose.”

“I know that Noctis, but Prompto doesn’t. But a contract with me… you four becoming a team and killing deamons together, that would seal the deal. Just think how happy you four would be.” Black Carbuncle smiled. “Prompto would really feel like part of the time, Ignis would be of even more use to you, and Gladiolus would just be happy to fufill his role.

Carbuncle was making a lot of sense. Noctis nodded in affirmation. Noctis however was cut off from his thoughts as a frown appeared over Nox’s mouth instead of his usual apathetic line or slight smile. Could Nox be displeased? The young prince didn’t have much time to think as the room got darker, and Nox slowly began to wave.

“Sorry Noctis, our talk has been cut short. You have to wake up now.” Black Carbuncle sighed. “Remember what we talked about…. Things would be so much easier, better, if you and your friends made a contract with me.”

And with those final words, Noctis awoke in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so, how's the story so far? I also need a better ranking and tier system for the deamons. Anyone got anything in mind?


	4. I will accompany you... wherever your broken soul carries you

_ “I will accompany you… wherever your broken soul carries you.” _ Familiar yet distant words sounded in The young Prince’s head. The voice held sadness, yet it was somber, motivated, and defiant. Noctis felt as though he himself said thouse words, like they came from him.

“Guughh!” Noctis wheezed, brought out of his thoughts as he felt a sudden yet familiar weight hit his gut. His uncle had pounced on him again. Noctis just leered at the immortal. “Good morning Uncle.” he sighed.

“Good morning, Night Light.” Ardyn playfully smiled, using his nephews favorite nickname. Ardyn looked down softly at Noctis, “At first I wanted you to wake up, but now I think I want to go back to bed.” He laughed. “Come lay with me.” his uncle whined and sunk down onto his nephew.

Noctis groaned as his uncle nuzzled into the crook of his neck, itchy stubble scratching against his skin. Despite being over 2000 years old, the man acted like a kid. It was kind of endearing and cute. While growing up, Noctis had a playmate in Ignis, Gladiolus, and his Uncle; then when he grew up, Ardyn became more of a little brother/uncle. Of course, Ardyn was a full adult, he was left in charge whenever his father left, but Ardyn sought attention; he liked getting pet and head pats, he liked hugs, and he was always leading someone around by the hand like a kid. Noctis just choked it up to his uncle being a kid at heart.

Noctis then thought back to his dreams. He’d been having them for at least a good week, Nox, His sleeping Uncle, and the strange Carbuncle. “Hey, Uncle…” Noctis led with.

The Immortal stopped his snuggling fest and rolled over to lay on his nephew’s left. Loving gold eyes looked into tired blues. “Yes Night Light?” he asked.

“Have you ever… slept on a throne?” Noctis asked. He searched his uncle's eyes for any sort of connection or acknowledgement.

Gold eyes squinted in thought. “Not recently.” He said. “Back a couple thousand years ago, when Somnus and I ruled together, I had a bad habit of falling asleep on the throne. And, whenever a king or Queen of Lucis left for an extended time, I was usually left in charge for the time of their departure. I slept on the throne then, but it was usually a nod off in boredom.” he laughed. “I don’t think i could sleep in something like that for a prolonged period.”

Noctis looked at his uncle in concern, which Ardyn quickly noticed.

“What seems to be the matter, Night Light?” Ardyn asked, concerned. Ardyn got under the covers and wrapped an arm around his nephew’s waist.

“I’ve… been having these strange dreams for the past week.” Noctis sighed. “I see you sleeping in a crystal throne, and a hooded man is watching over and attending you.” The young Prince sounded a bit concerned.

Ardyn scrunched his eyebrows in thought as he heard his nephew. The immortal then flinched slightly as he touched a hand to his temple, a headache? Noctis looked at the man in concern, but then froze as he felt the other man nuzzle into his chest, and deep magenta hair hit his chin and nose.

Noctis wrapped his arms lovingly around his uncle’s neck and head, rubbing his fingers through the magenta locks as he rubbed his uncle's head. He then felt the outline of a smile form over his sternum. “That just means you’ll protect me, watch over me.” Ardyn sighed. “That warms this old heart.”

“We haven’t snuggled since you were very small, I miss it. This feels so right, so warm… I love this, miss this….” Noctis and Ardyn laid there for a while. Noctis decided not to bring up his dreams anymore, and he definitely left out the Black Carbuncle. He decided on asking Carbuncle if he knew anything about a Black Carbuncle, maybe a sibling, or extension of the Grey Carbuncles.

As the two laid there, that phrase came back to Noctis’s mind.  _ ‘I will accompany you, wherever your broken soul carries you.’ _

‘Yes.’ Noctis thought. ‘This is exactly how things should be.’

XXX

A grief seed was tapped to a murky, yellow soul gem. As the gem returned to its beautiful, gem-like glow, the black ball in the other hand lost it’s own glow.

“I’m sorry Tredd, you know the rules. Three uses and it’s over.” A sweet, child-like voice stated. “Hand it over so it can be neutralized, the king wouldn’t like deamons inside the wall again.”

The glaive ate his gulp as he tossed the black pearl in the air. A grey looking Carbuncle hopped in the air, and caught the grief seed in its mouth like a treat. Black and purple vapor exiting its mouth in a burp.

Tredd twiddled his thumbs in distress. “Dammit Carb, that was my last one. I don’t think I can make it to the King’s hunt, Sunday…”

Tredd didn’t notice this, but his Soul Gem began to darken once more.

XXX

At some point, Noctis had left Ardyn to go attend to his duties. The immortal whined of course, having glomped on to his nephew like a body pillow and wanting to spend the entire day in bed; Ardyn was having one of those days.

“A little more up… No, a little more down…. Gladio, you’re good, Nyx, go up…. No, Gladio, I said you’re good, go back down…. No Nyx, go up.” Noctis was trying to direct his shield and the glaive. They were putting up a yellow and black banner in the throne room. Glaives and guards were putting up balloons, decorations, and tables in the throne room, lucian black to represent the crown, then chocobo yellow to represent Prompto.

Both Ignis and Prompto walked up to Noctis, Ignis holding a tray of cake. Noctis looked over, “Hey Iggy, Prom; why am I taste testing? It’s Prompto’s party.” Noctis ate a small fork full, then picked up another fork full for Prompto to try.

Prompto opened his mouth, allowing himself to be fed by his friend. “Mmm.” he moaned. “Ulawatt and Angel-food cake.”

“Don’t you think this is a bit... much? How do Iggy and Gladio feel about this? I don’t want them to think I’m favored.” Prompto asked. This was all… so much for him. Not only was he being inaugurated into his childhood friend’s, the Prince’s retinue, but a giant party was being held in his honor.

“Come now, you don’t think his highness would hold such extravagant parties for us?” Ignis asked rhetorically. “When we were small, Noctis held a fancy dinner for me. Gladiolus wasn’t much of a party fellow, so his highness planned a camping retreat with his majesty, Lord Clarus, and Lady Iris.” The advisor smiled. “You’re the one person Noctis actually gets to spoil, we would have gotten similar parties if we allowed him.” Ignis reassured.

Noctis blushed and turned away. “Well… everyone needs to know that you’re a retainer…” Noctis was very adamant about Prompto joining the guard, Gladio and Ignis were supportive, his father, Clarus, Cor, and his uncle were as well…. It was just that damn council, and a few delegates. It was like those old men and women were conspiring against the royal family, questioning anything and everything he did. They’ve Vetoed and pocket vetoed financial aid bills and anti-bullying bills he’s tried to pass; they’ve devalued all of the good PR Noctis has been trying to push. Point-blank, yes, this is a party and celebration for Prompto, that would never change; but it was also to show the council that this is how their future king operates.

Then, Ignis got a phone call, and Prompto got a notification on his phone. Advisor and Royal Best Friend/PR manager exchanged worried looks with each other, then looked back at their prince. Noctis groaned, as he looked at his friends with concern, being brought out of his thoughts of the party and council. “What’s wrong?” He simply asked.

Prompto and Ignis seemed to converse in some silent language, moving eyebrows and darting eyes. Prompto then started jerking his head towards Noctis, an obvious ‘You tell him’ motion. Noctis then shifted his gaze from both of them to Ignis.

Ignis set down the tray on the nearby table, brought a closed hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. “Officials from Niflheim and Tenebrae are set to arrive monday, mainly Emperor Aldercapt, Researcher Besthia, Lord Ravus, and Lady Lunafreya.”

Noctis groaned and massaged his temples. Being responsible was going to give him migraines… or a heart attack… or both. Noctis pinched the bridge of his nose, sharply inhaled, then exhaled.

After his Marilith attack, when he was small and stayed in Tenebrae for a time, Nifleheim attacked. Ardyn had stayed behind, though with much uproar, his father wanted someone to stay behind in charge. It was an ambush, Queen Aulea, two delegates, and at least five guards were killed that day. His father had tried to grab Ravus, but an armoured man, General Glauca, had grabbed the young prince before Regis could grab him. All his father could do was grab him and Luna, but Luna let go of Regis's hand, unable to leave her brother.

Noctis remembered being a nervous mess that day. Both his uncle and his father wanted to raid Nifleheim and take back Tenebrae…. Cor said it was suicide, and Clarus agreed, not enough Glaive had joined the Magius program to launch such an operation, either. Their heads were spinning for weeks till they came to terms.

Noctis had actually been staying in regular contact with Luna. A few months after Tenebrae was occupied, and Luna and Ravus were held, Noctis had received their notebook from Umbra. Luna told him that they were fine and that they weren't to be harmed by Nifleheim. Ravus rarely sent notes, but when he did, they were cordial and formal, simple, saying he was well. Ardyn and Regis were relieved to hear, but when questioned about Niflheim, neither Luna nor Ravus said much.

While Luna opted to send Umbra to communicate, Noctis actually sent Carbuncle to the two in order to help them cope. Spiriting away the Fleuret siblings in their dreams to escape whatever suffering they were facing. One day, about a year or two ago, they sent Carbuncle back. Silence ever since, even Umbra stopped coming by.

“So not only Do we have to prepare for Prompto’s inauguration party for Tomorrow, we have our dream ceremony Saturday, my dad’s Monthly demon hunt Sunday… and Nifleheim wants to schedule a meet for Monday.”The prince ruffled his hair, sharply inhaled, then exhaled a large breath.

“Why did i have to start taking my job seriously again?” he asked rhetorically. He dropped his hands and took another deep breath. “Ok… ok.” He conceded. “We can have Prompto’s party… then we’ll have to have our Dream ceremony early. We’ll spend Saturday training, then we’ll sit out the King’s hunt to prepare for the Empire’s and Tenebrae’s visit.”

Prompto presented Noctis with a bottle of water, while Ignis took out a handkerchief and began wiping off Noctis’s forehead. Technically they may be working for him, but this was quite different from just doing one’s job, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto all saw the lengths Noctis was going through. They were attending him, not like retainers, but as any friend would, they saw his struggle, his stress.

The three had guided Noctis back to his room to rest, afterwards meeting up in a small room to chat.

“I’m… quite surprised with how much the Prince has changed.” Ignis broke the ice. He didn’t really know what to do or say, so he took out a cloth and cleaned his glasses.

Gladiolus merely grunted, forming a half smile. “Before, he was always trying to escape his duties, finding some excuse or sneaking out with you, Prompto.”   
  
The blonde gasped and blushed. “Well… well… I think it was something his Grace said or did.” The gunner stammered. “Maybe Noct just wants to do more… or he’s bored with doing nothing…. I mean, hey- He gave me an actual job and position.”

“That’s right  _ ‘The Royal Best Friend’ _ Sir Prompto Argentum.” Gladio teased. “Are you upset with that?” Ignis asked.

“-No no.” Prompto quickly cut the Chamberlain off. “Not upset, just surprised. I never expected Noct to want me to be an active person in his…  _ kingly _ business.” He squirmed.

Gladio laughed. “Now you’re scheduling photo-shoots, being his social consultant, and helping his image.” Gladio then took notice of the other boy’s uncertainty. “Well.. that is the kind of stuff friends do: Take pictures, Tweet and Retweet, make videos together…. Now you just have an excuse to do it.”

Ignis smiled as well. “I think the Prince did that to save your friendship in the future…. Like he said, Gladiolus and I were chosen for him, but  _ he _ chose  _ you _ .” As he placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, the uncertainty ceased.

Noctis was brought back into his dream once more. He saw Nox wiping his uncle’s forehead and rubbing his hair as he slept on the throne. He didn’t see Black Carbuncle however…. For a while Noctis just watched Nox and Ardyn.

In this time, Noctis had never actually thought to look behind him, there was always something in the back of his mind that told him not to look behind himself whenever he felt the sudden urge. As he slowly began to turn, he looked at Nox, the Attendant shook his head, pleading that he not turn.

This was Nox, his friend. The attendant was always so calm, loving, and well… dainty in his dreams. Was there something so terrible behind him that he shouldn’t turn?

_ “Don’t turn… please don’t turn around.” _ Noctis heard a deeper version of his own voice. He looked at Nox, but couldn’t tell if the voice came from him, it felt as though the voice was coming from all around him.

Noctis steeled himself and did a 180 turn from inside the darkened throne room of his mind. Behind him stood the Lucian crystal, only… it was much bigger. Blue and purple light shone from it.

As Noctis outstretched his hand to touch it, he surged with another headache as the voice spoke again.  _ “Please Noct… please don’t touch it!” _ the voice pleaded once more. But the Prince touched it anyway.

In his dream, Noctis was brought inside the crystal. Inside the blue realm, what the Prince saw shocked him.    
  
Noctis witnessed the Draconian bound by multiple black and grey chains. His arms and legs were pulled tight apart, his swords lie chipped, shattered and scattered far away. Segments of his armor was dented or remove, revealing the Astral’s greyish-tanned skin. The chains around him were too tight, red blood soaking over dried blood stains, joints being re-dislocated and broken, never allowing the draconian to completely reheal.

Noctis saw two figures floating before the god. “Wake up…  **WAKE UP!!!** ” Despite the voice shouting, his mind kept him from distinguishing who was speaking, it came out warbled, unclear, his mind wanted to find out who, but his brain just couldn’t.

The chain around the Draconian’s neck tightened. He shot awake, gasping for air. The chains loosened, allowing for a steady air flow. There was no power or authority in Bahamut’s eyes anymore, There was only fear, fear aimed towards a figure that could easily fit in the palm of his hand.

A voice giggled. “What should we do to you tonight?...” It was such a deranged but sweet voice asking the question. “Should we stab you some more…? Maybe slowly break or dislocate some bones tonight.”

Bahamut’s arms were then bound together above his head. “I’m getting tired of all of the blood though… maybe we should skip the pain tonight and treat you… Reptiles have these things called cloacas, right?”

Bahamut’s eyes widened in shock. “Please! Not that! Anything but that!” Bahamut thundered, begging. The Astral struggled in his bindings to no avail.

“You didn’t know!?” The warbled voice asked in mock surprise. “This is what Eos went through when you locked her away. And Ardyn would experience even worse tortures on Angelgard.” The voice laughed sadistically.

“When I remade the world at the behest of my charge, I vowed to make you experience every form of torture you placed on others.” The voice laughed. 

“A true God grants mercy and justice, offers grace to those who act at their behest.” The figure stated. “You are no true god. You are but a servant who grabbed power and usurped the role of God when your creator wasn’t looking. Now is the time for your judgement, your atonement.”

Noctis couldn’t watch or listen anymore. Just as the handle of one of the Draconian’s swords were raised, the prince willed himself awake from the dream turned nightmare.

He was gripping onto something very tightly, his uncle had snuck into his bed again, this time to sleep with him. Ardyn stirred from his resting spot against his nephew’s chest. “Just a bad dream Night Light, mmm… go back to bed.” He sighed and nuzzled deeper into his nephew.

Noctis just sighed, chocked it up to a bad dream, and rubbed his uncle’s head.

_ “I will accompany you... wherever your broken soul carries you.” _


End file.
